


Paint The Town Red

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [33]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He tries to keep his eyes front and center and focus on what the leader of PXY-891 is saying. He really does. Partly, because he absolutely cannot look at Carter, and partly because Daniel tells him it’s important that he pays attention during the ceremony.





	Paint The Town Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Wear Red Day’ on 1 February.

He tries to keep his eyes front and center and focus on what the leader of PXY-891 is saying. He really does. Partly, because he absolutely _cannot_ look at Carter, and partly because Daniel tells him it’s important that he pays attention during the ceremony. Something about offending the locals otherwise, but whatever the ruler-leader-officiant is saying just isn’t capturing his attention the way Carter’s appearance is.

Against Jack’s better judgment, he finds his gaze drift left and then down, down, down.

The sound of Sam softly clearing her throat makes him snap out of it and he sees her watching him out of the corner of her eye.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

He thinks he manages to focus for about a minute before his curiosity gets the better of him.

_“Sir,”_ she hisses and subtly gestures with her head for him to pay attention.

He straightens and keeps his gaze in front, until he hears a sigh and realizes he’s staring again. He goes to apologize but sees Daniel frowning at him suspiciously over the top of Sam’s head, and decides to say nothing.

After a few minutes pass, a chorus of unintelligible chanting starts somewhere in the crowd, and once more he glances down – on the premise that he’s trying to find the source of the singing – when Sam swiftly elbows him in the ribs.

_“Hey!”_

“Colonel, will you _please_ stop staring!” She whispers, her gaze unwavering to a point somewhere in front of them.

He takes a half-step to his left to bring him closer to Sam and follows her line of sight. “I can’t help it,” he fires back just as quietly. “It’s not exactly in keeping with regulations, Major.”

_“Seriously?”_

“What?”

“We’re barefoot; we have to pretend to be married again in order to fulfil some ancient prophecy –”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing –”

“– we’re expected to make use of the ‘honeymoon suite’ later, and the only thing you think is against regulations is my –”

Daniel clears his throat loudly, stopping the rest of Sam’s argument. She casts a glance towards her teammate on her left and shrugs. “He started it.”

Jack smirks at her petulance, but then he suddenly finds himself stumbling forward when Teal’c, who has been standing to his right, nudges the back of his shoulder with his. _Hard._ He turns to ask what he did to deserve having his shoulder blades lodged into his throat, but the extremely unimpressed look on his friend’s face makes Jack think twice. So, he straightens up and tries not to notice the smirk on Sam’s face.

It’s another few minutes before the chanting quietens and the officiant steps forward, utters a few words to Jack, and then Sam, who both glance towards Daniel for a translation.

“Uh,” Daniel winces. “You may now kiss the bride, Jack. Make it look convincing,” he adds quietly as he throws the officiant a placating smile.

“For crying out loud,” he mumbles.

“Gee, _thanks,_ sir.”

“That’s not what I – ah, hell.”

In one smooth movement, he turns to Sam, one arm looping around her shoulders and the other going to her lower back as his lips crash against hers. It only takes her a second to respond and then he’s dipping her and the move makes Sam gasp, so he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

It is only when a low moan escapes from one of them – he isn’t quite sure who – that he remembers where they are and pulls back. When he and Sam are both standing side by side again, he flicks his attention to Daniel, shrugs and asks as nonchalantly as he can manage, “Convincing enough for you?”

But he turns away before Daniel can answer or give him one of those knowing looks of his. Instead, he lets his eyes rest on Sam. She looks a little dazed, and there’s a deep blush on her face, and Jack can’t help but grin in the knowledge that he’s caused that reaction. He risks letting his gaze wander further down to her feet and sees Sam’s toes now curled in the grass.

His grin widens, and in that moment, he realizes he doesn’t really care if her painted red toenails are against regulations or not.

All he knows is that it looks damn good on her.


End file.
